Shades of Gray
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: The family decides to go camping, but turtle luck is running true to form. Separated by a cave-in Cat and Raph reflect on their relationship. Just a little fic-let.
1. Falling

A/N: So this is just a little fic to tide you over till I can work out the plot for my next one a little more. It's just sorta short and adventurous.

* * *

"Try to calm down, Raph. We're supposed to be having fun." Cat shifted the pack on her back.

Raph glowered. "I'd be havin' a whole lot more fun, if I knew that scum bag was behind bars." He glared at Leo, who was at the head of their group. They had decided to get out of the city for a while. April had suggested a hike through the mountainside a few miles from her farmhouse. It was quiet and serene here and secluded enough that they weren't likely to run into any other hikers, at least not this early in spring. It would have been a perfect place to relax, except that Raph and Leo was squabbling as usual.

The couple trudged at the back of the group. Cat sighed. "He was only trying to be cautious, Raph."

Raph snorted. "He was only trying to be bossy, if you ask me."

Cat shook her head and turned her gaze back to the path. Raph was a lost cause until he calmed down enough to forget about what had happened. _You'd think two days was long enough for him to get over it._

A few paces ahead Donnie and Sarah walked holding hands. He frowned down at his wife. "You're sure you're okay with this? We could still take off on our own. The others would watch Mira, I'm sure."

Sarah grinned and he felt the spark of mischief before she spoke. "Oh, I see. You had some big plan, didn't you?"

"Well, uh… It is our tenth anniversary."

She chuckled and he finally smiled. "I promise you can have me all to yourself when we get back."

He grinned. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Ahead of them, Mikey plodded happily along with Kaz on his shoulders. The two-year-old slapped his hands on his father's head and pulled at his mask. Mikey chuckled. "Hey, Kazzey, I can't see with your hands in my eyes."

The little turtle didn't pay him much attention as he stuck his fingers everywhere he could while Kala giggled at the two. Kaz's bright blue eyes watched his mother. "Uh, uh, uh."

"That's Mommy. Say Mommy, Kazzey." Mikey prompted.

For some reason, Kaz wasn't talking much yet. Donnie hadn't seemed concerned about it though. He reminded them that all children develop differently. The speech delay could mean a number of things. Though the one Don tended to consider the most likely was that he simply didn't have a reason to talk. Everyone doted on the toddler, including Mira. So, the desire to speak just wasn't there.

Mikey wasn't simply going to let that be though, so at every opportunity he encouraged his son to talk. Kaz, however, had different plans. The boy leaned forward, trying to see his father's face. The orange baseball cap with the word _Cowabunga_ on it that Raph had found slid down over his eyes. Kala laughed again as their son made a frustrated noise before shoving it out of his eyes.

At the front of the group, Leo walked with Amaya. He frowned at the path not really seeing it. Amaya glanced over her shoulder at Raph. "You did the right thing."

Leo turned his gaze to her with a sigh. "I know. But Raph always takes everything so personal. He's got to start acting like a part of a team instead of a lone vigilante."

Amaya looked away. "He is a passionate individual."

Leo snorted. "I just wish he'd use that passion more productively." He turned his attention back to the path. "Mira, don't get too far ahead."

Mira stopped where she'd hopped onto a fallen log along the path. "We're almost to the foot of the mountain." She explained excitedly.

Leo frowned as he closed the distance between them. "I know, but you need to stay with us. If you were spotted by a human…"

Mira frowned and fiddled with the strap of her pack. "I know, I'm sorry."

Leo smiled. "No reason to be sorry, just stay close. Okay, Mira-chan?"

The eight-year-old grinned. "Okay." She ran back between the others to hang off Donnie's arm. "Daddy, we're almost there! Are we going to climb the mountain?"

Donnie chuckled. "Yes, that's the plan."

Leo stopped at the edge of the clearing near the mountain's foot to be sure there was no sign of anyone else around. After he was certain they were completely alone, he started up the footpath that wound around the mountain. Mikey followed, Kaz still using his head as a drum.

As Don and Sarah stepped into the clearing, he paused looking up at the clouds in the sky. Sarah frowned beside him. "I don't remember there being rain in the forecast for today."

He shrugged, which was a little difficult with the heavy pack on his back. "Could just be a passing shower." The sky in the distance held dark gray clouds. "Looks like we might get some rain guys, better pick up the pace if we want to camp at the peak."

Raph looked up at the sky at Donnie's voice. "It figures Leo'd pick a day we'd get rained on." He muttered. Cat caught his arm, pulling him to a stop and allowing some distance between them and the others. He watched with curiosity as she unsnapped her pack and let it fall to the ground. "What are you doin'?"

She smiled coyly. "Whatever it takes to get you out of this funk."

He felt his body rush with heat as she reached out to unsnap his pack. He grinned as he allowed his load to fall to the ground with a thump. "Oh?" Her green eyes sparkled playfully as she took his hand and led him back into the tree line out of sight.

They had made it about a quarter-way up the path when Leo noticed their absence. "Where's Raph and Cat? Did we lose them?"

Donnie shook his head. "Nope, they're fine."

"Huh?" He blinked then lifted an eye ridge as understanding hit him. "Oh, okay. Well, they better catch up soon."

Mikey made a face of disgust. "I'm not going back for them." Kala blushed and snickered.

"Me neither." Donnie agreed.

Sarah chuckled and gave her mate a sideways smile. "You just suggested the same thing half an hour ago."

He blushed. "Yeah, but that don't mean I want to see them like that."

Footsteps came up the path behind them and everyone went silent waiting to see who it was. When Raph and Cat appeared, Mikey laughed. "See Leo, we didn't need a search party after all."

Raph snorted while Cat blushed. Leo rolled his eyes and started back up the mountainside. Raph looked down at Cat as he took her hand and pulled her a little closer to his side. She smiled. Their little excursion had distracted him for a while at least. She just hoped the better mood would last a while.

As they ascended the trail, it began to rain. Mikey took Kaz from his shoulders and held him against his chest, trying to shield the toddler from the cold wet drops. He pointed ahead of them. "Hey, there's a cave up there."

Kala blinked in confusion. "I don't remember April saying there was a cave on this mountain."

Mikey shrugged. "She did say she hasn't been up here in years, maybe she didn't remember it."

Leo stopped at the entrance. You could hear water trickling down somewhere inside and loose rocks lay around the outside. It didn't look all that secure to him. He frowned. "I don't know. What do you think, Donnie? Is it safe?"

Raph brushed past him. "Stop being such a hypochondriac, it's just a cave."

Donnie frowned as he watched Raph, Cat, Mikey and Kala go inside. "The sediment here does seem rather unstable."

Beside him, Sarah took Mira by the shoulders and headed inside. "I'm sure it'll be fine just until the rain stops." Amaya gave Leo a small smile and followed Sarah in.

Donnie exchanged a look with Leo then they went inside themselves. Raph had taken a lantern from his bag and found a rock to set it on. As the others settled around the light, he pulled Cat down into his lap. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Mikey had set Kaz on the floor, while he pulled his pack off. The little turtle picked up a stone and was about to plop it into his mouth when Kala caught it. She laughed. "You sure have your daddy's appetite."

Mikey snickered as he pulled out a bag of chips from his bag. "Yep, but I bet this taste a whole better than that rock. Ah, Kazzey?" The rock was immediately abandoned to take the offered chip.

"You feed him too much junk food." Kala said with a frown.

"He likes it."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. Of course he likes it, its junk food. And it's also not good for him." Snatching the bag from him, she got up to put it away and find something more reasonable for the two-year-old

Mikey leaned close to Kaz. "Don't worry, buddy. I got a whole other bag we can share when Mommy isn't looking." Kaz grinned at his father's conspiratorial tone.

Amaya settled on a large rock beside Sarah. Mira came back into the ring of light with her flashlight out. "There's another cave back there." She pointed deeper into the darkness.

"Stay with your mother, Mira." Donnie said absently before turning to his brothers. "Come help with the tents guys. I don't think the rain is going to let up in time for us to make it to the peak today." Mikey immediately got up to follow Donnie, but Raph hesitated. He shot Leo a glance where he stood at the entrance. Although he wasn't as mad as he had been earlier, he still wasn't in the mood to be bossed around by him.

Cat got up. "I'll help." Raph frowned and was about to protest when she patted his cheek with a smile. "I'm quite capable of setting up a tent, tough guy." She'd do anything to keep him in a descent mood for the rest of the trip. He nodded slowly and she untied the tent from his pack.

Mira pulled at Sarah's hand. "Come see the other cave."

Sarah gave a resigned sigh. "Okay. Want to come, Kala?"

Kala smiled. "Sure." She picked up Kaz and followed the two girls into another chamber at the back of the cave.

Leo frowned as he set the popup tent outside the cave and tossed in his and Amaya's bags. He hurried back to the entrance. "Man, it sure is coming down." What had started as a gentle spring shower had turned into a down pour.

Donnie tossed his and Sarah's bag into his own tent. He wiped the rain from his head as he dashed back inside. "Thunderstorms can sometimes show up out of nowhere in the mountains."

Mikey had set up his tent and was helping Cat with hers. They had just finished when there came a noise from the mountain. Leo thought it sounded familiar in a way. He stepped back outside and looked up to see if there was a rockslide coming from above them. But although there seemed to be a shifting in the ground further up, there weren't any rocks dislodging.

Inside the noise was even louder. Raph shot to his feet as the ceiling began to collapse. Across from him Amaya gave a startled cry as small rocks began hitting her head. "Get down!" He leapt across the space between them bringing her to the ground and trying to shield her with his body.

Deeper into the cave, Sarah grabbed Mira and tucked her under her while Kala did the same with Kaz. The sound of rock crashing down around them was deafening. When at last the trembling earth subsided, they all coughed as silt filed the air.

Outside, the others stood in shock as the entrance was suddenly filled with debris. Leo paled. "Amaya!"

"No!" Mikey nearly screamed as he jumped on the pile of rocks and began digging. "Kala! Kaz!"

Tears streaked from Cat's eyes as she was swallowed by fear. "Raph!" She ran forward pulling at the stones. "Raph, can you hear me!"

Donnie put a hand to his forehead as he felt a sharp pain. The pain wasn't his. "Sarah…." He swallowed hard. "Oh, no, Mira."


	2. Buried

A/N: I hope your enjoying this little fic.

* * *

Raph groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He was surrounded in darkness and the air seemed heavy with dust. He coughed and tried to move only to find he couldn't. A soft hand landed on his arm. His first thought was that it was Cat then he remembered she wasn't anywhere near him when the cave decided it wanted to crush their skulls. "Amaya?"

"Yes, do not try to move. Your leg is pinned. It is likely broken." She pressed a hand to his chest.

He grunted. "It sure hurts like shell. But how do you know? I can't see nothin' in here."

"I have spent most of my life in darkness."

He frowned. He'd forgotten that when Leo had brought her back from Japan she had been blind. It seemed like such a long time ago now. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you." He could hear the smile in her voice.

He coughed again. "Yeah, well, Leo'd kill me if somethin' happened to you."

She shifted so that his head could rest in her lap. "I imagine he is very worried about both of us right now."

Raph blushed. He and Amaya had never grown close. She was Leo's and so in some instinctive way he'd been keeping his distance. "You, maybe. Me, not so much." He paused, licking his lips nervously. "Uh, you think this is okay?"

Amaya gave a small laugh. "Leonardo knows that I am eternally his, just as you are Cat's. There is no harm in caring for one another. And yes, he worries for you too." She squeezed his arm warmly.

Despite the awkwardness of their situation, he found himself desiring the physical contact in the pitch dark. "Yeah, well, he's got a funny way of showin' it."

She sighed. "You speak of your patrol two nights ago? He was concerned for your safety as well as everyone else's."

Raph snorted. "He let that carjacker go! I could've caught him, but Leo wouldn't let me!"

"It was dawn."

"Yeah, but he was less than a block ahead of us."

"In the middle of a crowded street."

"And now he's out there loose to do it again! And he could really hurt someone next time!"

"You would have exposed yourself, your brothers and by default likely the rest of us." She squeezed his arm again. "You may very well have caught the criminal, but what then? Perhaps you do not worry about your own safety, but what of Cat? What of your brothers and the children? Are their lives so expendable?" He grunted and she continued. "What do you think that Cat would do were you captured? She would do anything to get you back, just as I would for Leonardo. Even if it meant risking my life."

"I could have stopped him without exposing us. One shuriken in a tire and it would have stopped him fast enough. But Leo wouldn't even give me a chance to explain."

She sighed once more. "I understand. You are nearly the same."

He twisted in her lap to glare at her in the darkness. "What!"

"You are both very zealous individuals. You both care for the outside world as well as your family. You would do anything to protect others from the harsher side of reality."

He snorted. "No, we're not the same. Leo always sees his choices as black or white. For me things have never been that simple."

"You see the world in shades of gray." He nodded and a small smile played across her lips. "You are your own worst enemies at times. Your self-reproach and deprecation can overwhelm you. But as I reminded Leonardo once, no one can ask more of you than to do your best." She fell silent as he turned his head away from her.

In the next chamber, Kaz's cry echoed off the walls. Kala pushed herself up and clutched the toddler to her chest. Beside her Sarah pushed herself to seated position as well. She touched a hand to her forehead. The cut wasn't deep but it bled some. She pulled Mira to her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Mira clung to her mother. "Yes, I think so."

"Kala?" Sarah stretched out her hand in the blackness to find her. When she found her elbow, she hung to it. "Are you and Kaz alright?"

Kala's voice shook a little. "I think so. But it's so dark."

"Mira let me have your pack." Sarah took the youngster's bag which she hadn't taken off and dug through it. Mira's flashlight had been lost in the cave-in, so she found the next best thing. She struck the match and the chamber lit briefly. In that quick moment she was able to tell that the way they'd come was now completely blocked off and that Mira had no obvious injury. She dug through the bag again. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're going to have to sacrifice your book."

Mira frowned. "But I haven't finished it yet." It was one on physics that April had gotten her recently.

Sarah pulled her t-shirt off and wrapped it around the end of the book. "We'll get you a new one, okay?"

Mira didn't like that much but she understood that they needed it worse right now as a torch. "Okay."

Sarah struck another match and lit the cottony material. It caught easily enough and soon they had a small fire. She stood, holding the light a little higher. She examined the entrance once more. "Well, we are definitely not going back the way we came."

Kala held Kaz tightly trying to get him to calm down. "Then how do we get out of here?"

Sarah looked at the small torch. The flames flicked deeper into the mountain. "We follow the fire."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"In order for a flame to burn it must have oxygen. There is apparently some air flow coming from that direction." She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You must stay close, Mira. If we're separated and there is another cave-in…"

Mira nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Let's go then. We don't have a whole lot of time before our torch runs out." Sarah headed for the back of the chamber and Kala rose to follow.

Outside, the three brothers were digging as furiously as they could. It was already nearing an hour since the rocks had sealed the entrance separating them from the others, and it didn't seem like they were making much progress.

Cat paused in her own digging to stare down at her scraped and bloodied hands. Beneath the dirt and blood, the little gold ring with its small emerald sparkled. Raph had given it to her on their first anniversary. She'd been thrilled that he'd just remembered the date. Tears stung her eyes as the memory seized her mind.

-Flashback-

Raph pulled the motorcycle to a stop along the river. The moon was full and it reflected off the quiet waters below. The city was sleeping now, most of its residence in bed for the night. But even now the heartbeat of downtown could still be felt in the air. They dismounted the bike and began to walk along the bank, just enjoying each other's presence. At last they stopped at an overlook.

Cat shivered a bit in the cool wind that swept up river from the ocean and he stepped behind her encompassing her in his warm embrace. "I'm not too good with words, darlin'." He brought the small box into her view. "But what I can tell you is that you make me happy in ways I never thought possible."

The gasp that left her when he opened the box made his heart thump loudly. She turned to face him, unshed tears glistening in the moonlight. "Oh, Raph."

He slipped the gold ring with the bright green stone onto her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. When she finally released him, he brushed a hand through her short blonde hair. "It reminded me of your eyes."

"I love you so much." She attacked his mouth with new vigor. The cool wind whipped around them, but it went unnoticed as her body was filled with fire. Love poured from every pore. She never wanted the moment to end – his warmth, strength, and love encompassing her so fully.

-End of Flashback-

Cat lifted her blurry gaze to stare at the rock wall in front of her. Now, he was trapped in a virtual tomb. With every minute that passed he was running out of oxygen. With every minute he came closer to death. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, her chest tightening painfully.

Leo glanced over his shoulder at her, but didn't stop digging. "Don't give up, Cat! They're alive! They're waiting on us! Right, Donnie?"

Donnie nodded, but didn't bother to look up from the spot he was working on. "Yeah, Sarah's just a little scared, but she seems okay. I'm sure everyone else is too." The cut that had formed on his brow earlier had disappeared in just a few minutes, which meant it had been shallow.

Beside him Mikey frowned. "There has got to be a faster way than this!"

"We don't have anything better, Mikey. Just keep digging." Leo urged.

Cat watched them for a moment, something new stirring inside her. _We still have so much to share – so much to do. This can't happen, not now- not when I've just decided… No! I won't let you go without a fight!_ She rose to her feet and climbed back onto the wall and began to dig again with a new strength.

Sarah watched the flame of their makeshift torch and followed it down a winding passage to a small opening in a wall. It was a tunnel no more than two feet in diameter. "I guess we'll need to crawl through." She looked at her companions. They all seemed frightened. She set her jaw. She wouldn't die here and she certainly was not going to let her daughter die here either. "Let me check it out. Mira, stay with Aunt Kala."

The young girl looked like she might cry. "Mama?"

Sarah kissed her head. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Kala wrapped an arm around Mira, holding her close to her side. The two women exchanged a look before Sarah knelt to crawl through the tunnel. Luckily, due to her small stature, Sarah had no trouble navigating the small space. The ground was damp and slippery, but the tunnel seemed stable enough. As it came to an end she climbed out slowly into a new chamber. Dim light filtered from a shaft in the cave's ceiling. She let out a breath. "Thank goodness." She turned and crawled back the twenty feet or so to get the others.

Mira wrapped her arms around her waist. "Mama!"

Sarah hugged her daughter. "There's a chamber on the other side with an air shaft. We might be able to get out."

"Is the tunnel safe?" Kala asked, looking down at Kaz.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, but it is a little slippery, so be careful." She turned and led the way back down the tunnel. Mira followed on her heels. Kala put Kaz in front of her and urged him to follow, while she brought up the rear. They climbed out into the new chamber that was much smaller than the one they'd just left.

Kala looked up at the shaft. The hole was slanted into the wall at about a forty-five degree angle, which meant it would be climbable if they could get to it. "Now what? That's at least ten feet to even reach it. How do we get out?"

Sarah knelt beside Mira. "It's time to show us what you've learned, Mira." The turtle nodded, her eyes taking on a look of determination that so resembled her father's.

Kala watched her with curiosity. "What do you have in mind?"

Sarah stood. "Do you think you can hold my weight?"

Kala gave her a skeptical look. "…Yes."

"Do you think you can hold Mira's too?"

Kala frowned. "Maybe, but not for long."

"It wouldn't be for long. I'll stand on your shoulders and then Mira will climb up and out." Sarah squeezed Mira's shoulder. "Once you're out, you'll need to find your father and bring him back for us. Do you think you can do that?"

Fear flickered across the girl's face for an instant but was quickly replaced by determination again. "Yes, I can do it." She looked back the way they came. "Daddy's scared. They're all scared."

Sarah sighed as she knelt back down, laying aside what was left of the torch. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "I know, that's why we must be brave for them. We must be strong. You can do this, sweetheart. I know you can."

Amaya tilted her head as she listened. "I can hear them digging." She coughed. The air was much thinner than it had been a mere half an hour earlier.

She felt Raph's head turn slightly in her lap. "Maybe you're right."

She blinked. She could see the indecisiveness and the pain in his soul. "About what?"

"I don't think about the others as much as I should. But when I'm out there fightin' the lowlifes all I can think about is makin' sure they never do whatever they're up to again." He sighed. "Cat understands that. We ain't like Don and Sarah or Mike and Kala or even you and Leo….Sometimes, I wish we were, but we're not and that's just how things are."

Amaya frowned. So, that was the problem. He thought he was more expendable than the rest, because he wouldn't be leaving behind a child. "You assume too much, Raphael, about Leonardo and I as well as yourself and Cat."

He sighed, his hand coming up to cover the one she rested on his arm. "I appreciate you sayin' that but you don't understand."

The sound of rocks falling stopped Amaya's response in her throat. They both waited breathlessly, wondering if the ceiling was going to collapse again. When more rocks began to fall, Raph twisted pulling Amaya down to cover her head. A moment later he released her as light danced across the chamber. Leo, Don, Mikey and Cat's voices followed.

"We're here, guys!" Raph called and then began to cough. Within moments the hole grew large enough for them to get through. Cat was the first to climb inside. She scrambled down the rocks on the inside and to his side. Her whole body shook as she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, lifting his upper body off the ground.

"I was so scared." She sobbed.

"It's okay." He soothed, holding her just as tightly.

The other three had made their way inside. "Amaya!" Leo pulled her to her feet, running his hands across her body in search of injuries as he crushed her against him, kissing her hair. He ran his thumb gently across the scratch on her cheek.

"Saiai." Tears sparkled in her eyes as she clutched at him.

Mikey and Donnie were in panic mode. There was no sign of their families. Donnie turned to Raph. "Where's everyone else? Where's Sarah?"

Amaya gestured to the back of the cave. "They went through there just before the ceiling collapsed."

Donnie's eyes grew round. "What!"

"No, no, no!" Mikey pounded against the rock wall. There was at least another twenty feet separating them from their loved ones.

Leo's eyes landed on the large boulder that had Raph's leg pinned. "Mikey, this isn't the time to panic. We have to get Raph's leg out from under that rock."

Donnie eyed the large stone then glanced at his brother. "How does it feel?"

"How do you think it feels! It hurts like a giant boulder's sittin' on it!" Raph snapped.

Donnie frowned. "Then it's going to hurt a whole lot more when we move it."

"Can you two pull him out once we shift it off him?" Leo asked. The two women nodded and each wrapped an arm under one of Raph's.

The three brothers braced themselves against the rock. "Ready?" Don asked.

"Just get it over with." Raph grumbled.

"On the count of three, guys." Leo said. "One. Two. Three!" Together they lifted the boulder just enough for Cat and Amaya to pull Raph out. Raph roared in pain and jerked involuntarily, making the girls fall on their bottoms. The rock crashed back to the ground and Raph sucked in deep lungfuls of air while Cat attempted to comfort him.

Donnie frowned at Raph's leg. "It's definitely broken, bro. You're not going anywhere on it for a while."

"Can you set it here?" Leo asked.

Don probed the wound gingerly and Raph hissed in pain, clutching at Cat's arm. Donnie shook his head. "No, I'll need to x-ray it. There's more than one break. Could you splint it for him, Leo?"

The eldest brother nodded as Donnie stood and walked to the wall of rock where Mikey had returned. He put a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a sympathetic look. "I'm scared too, Mike." He examined the bond for a moment. "But Sarah isn't. She seems more nervous than scared. I'd say that's a good sign. We'll find a way to get them out."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to leave some reviews! There's only one chapter left on this little one.


	3. Release

A/N: Glad you're all enjoying this so far.

* * *

Kaz watched with curiosity as his mother balanced his aunt on her shoulders. The two women combined were just tall enough to reach the lip of the shaft. Sarah used the edge to help keep them balanced as Mira slowly climbed them like a ladder. She paused to wrap her arms around Sarah's neck.

"I believe you, Mira." Sarah pushed the feeling towards her daughter knowing she could sense it. Mira pulled herself a little higher and then took hold of the edge of the shaft. Standing on her mother's shoulders she stepped up into the tunnel. The sky above had grown dark with nightfall. Bracing herself against the walls, Mira glanced over her shoulder one last time.

"Be careful." Sarah pleaded as she watched her daughter disappear through the top of the shaft into the unknown. She eased herself from Kala's shoulders, swiping at her eyes as the torch finally sputtered and went out, leaving them in darkness.

Mira blinked as she crested the shaft. It seemed brighter despite the fact that the sun had actually set and a half moon hung in its place. She looked around. This side of the mountain was steep but not a direct drop off. Trees even grew here, jutting out at odd angles. The rain had stopped, leaving the rocks and dirt slick with mud and loose with its saturation. Remembering her training, she mapped out her course before attempting to move. A path could be seen about fifty feet below her. It was probably the one they would have taken to the peak had they been able to finish the hike. This was her intended destination.

She measured the distance between trees and brush, anything that could work as a hand or foot hold. At last she released the rim of the shaft and landed on a stone sticking out from the mountain. She pushed off and landed on a tree's trunk. Using the tree like a balance beam she moved out to where it overhung another tree. She then swung down to land on the other. She did this in progression until at last she landed on the path below safe and sound.

She couldn't help but grin up at what she'd just done. "Uncle Leo will be proud." Then she turned and sprinted down the path as quickly as she could. When she came to the mouth of the cave, she stopped to stare at it for a moment. There was a dim light coming from beyond the small hole in the pile of debris. Donnie's voice broke through the air and it sent her careening up the rocks. "Daddy!"

Everyone turned at the sound of rocks and Mira's cry. At the sight of his daughter standing in the flashlight beam, Donnie rushed forward. His own light clattered to the ground as he gathered her into his arms. "Mira! Where did you come from?" He hugged her tightly.

Raph watched the tender scene as a lump grew in his throat. He closed his eyes against the sting of tears. Mikey had moved to stand beside Mira. "Mira, where's everyone else? Where're Kaz and Kala?"

Donnie glanced toward the opening, half hoping Sarah would appear there. When she didn't he looked down at his daughter. "Where's your mother?"

Mira sniffled, little tears of happiness escaping her. "She's still inside."

"What do you mean still inside?"

"I crawled out. Mommy said I had to come get you. Come on." She turned and pulled at his hand to have him follow her.

As Don and Mikey climbed out, Leo handed Amaya his light. "Stay here with Cat and Raph." She nodded and he took off after his brothers.

Mira ran up the path to where she'd jumped down. She pointed up at the opening. "I crawled out up there."

The sight of the very steep climb, made Donnie's heart jump. "You climbed down that?"

Mira nodded proudly. "I had to, Mommy said so."

Leo patted the young turtles shoulder. "You did very good, Mira. Mikey, I think we're going to need some rope."

"Got it." Mikey turned and dashed back to camp.

"Stay down here." Donnie told Mira as he and Leo began to ascend the mountainside. Within just a few minutes they had reached the opening. "Sarah!"

"Donnie! We're down here! Is Mira okay?" Sarah's voice echoed inside the hollow chamber.

Relief washed over him. In spite of the fact that he knew through the bond that she was alright, hearing her voice was sweeter than any music. "Yes, she's fine. What about you? Is Kala and Kaz with you?"

"Yes, we're all okay."

About that time Mikey landed beside them at the lip of the hole. "Kala?"

"I'm here, Mikey! We're okay!" Mikey let out a heavy breath at her voice, every muscle in his body relaxing to the point he nearly lost his grip on the rocky ledge. "I'm coming down."

"Me too." Don agreed, taking the rope and helping Leo tie it around a sturdy tree.

Sarah's voice held a touch of amusement as it drifted up to them. "That sounds great but it's pretty dark down here. A light might help too."

"No problem." Mikey tucked his flashlight into his belt and took the loose end of the rope, shimming down into the darkness. As he let go of the rope, Kala bounded into his arms, a shaky breath leaving her. He crushed her against him, a tear of relief escaping him. "I was so worried about you." She was soft and warm in his arms and her scent at last released the remaining fear. His shoulders sagged as he pressed kisses along her neck and pointed ear.

Donnie came off the rope quickly, lifting Sarah off the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed kisses into her dark brown hair and over her face. "I'm alright. I promise." She whispered, feeling his deep worry through the bond. Despite the knowledge that she was okay, to have her actually held in his arms safe and snug was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Daddy!"

Everyone turned to stare at the tiny voice as Kaz ran forward to cling to Mikey's leg. His father's eyes shot wide. "Kazzey, you said Daddy. Say it again!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kaz repeated enthusiastically.

Mikey scooped the small turtle into his arms with a wide grin. Don put a hand on his shoulder. "See, Mikey? He just needed a reason."

"Come on guys, we still have to get Raph out." Leo called from the top of the shaft.

Donnie felt the spike of anxiety from his mate. "He's got a broken leg, but otherwise he's okay. Amaya too." Sarah's shoulders sagged with relief and he smiled slightly. It never ceased to amaze him how much she cared for his brothers. He held the rope steady as she began to climb. He followed after her keeping her close in case she slipped.

Mikey brushed a hand through Kala's short hair. He lifted her chin and kissed her warmly. "You go up first. I'll carry Kaz."

She stroked his cheek, her eyes glimmering in the dim light. "I love you."

He sighed, relishing her touch. "I love you too. Now go on." He watched her climb the rope for a moment before pushing off the ground to grab onto the rope as high as he could. He braced himself against the stone wall and climbed the best he could with one hand, while holding Kaz with the other. When he reached the top, Leo took Kaz from him so he could crest the top of the opening.

Don picked up Sarah and Mikey did the same with Kala. Together the three brothers leapt easily down the mountain to where Mira was still waiting for them. She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Mommy!"

Sarah returned her daughter's embrace with a smile. She looked up at her handsome turtle and placed a kiss on his cheek. She didn't have to say anything as her love washed over him in warm soothing waves. He squeezed her hand as they started back to camp.

It took a little effort to get Raph out of the small hole they'd dug in the rock wall. He was still in a lot of pain so they had to take it slow as well. "We might as well stay the night here and head home in the morning. It's still several hours till dawn." Leo advised them.

As they settled Raph in his and Cat's tent, Sarah knelt beside him. Her deep brown eyes held concern. "I'll see if I have anything for pain in my pack."

"If you don't, a beer'll do." Raph gave her a small smirk.

Sarah half frowned but her eyes danced with amusement. She wasn't a fan of alcohol, but in this case it probably wouldn't hurt anything. "I'm afraid I don't have any of that."

"Yeah, but I do." Raph turned his gaze to Cat. "Check my pack." She turned and pulled off the cooler and unzipped it. She chuckled as she pulled out a bottle. His smirk grew. "Hey, you got to come prepared."

Sarah laughed. "Well, in that case, I won't bother." She stroked a soft hand over his head. "Get some sleep." She looked up at Cat and she rose to follow her out. They stepped away from the tent enough to speak quietly for a moment. Sarah glanced over her shoulder with a sigh through the open flap to where Raph was already propping himself on an elbow to open the bottle. "Keep an eye on him. If he starts to run a fever let us know. It could mean he has worse injuries."

Cat frowned and looked at the ground. She hugged herself, her heart sinking. "Do you think he does?"

Sarah sighed again. "Donnie didn't seem to think so and neither do I. But you can never tell for sure in these types of situations. He and Amaya were very lucky. They could have both been crushed by the cave-in." She put a hand on Cat's shoulder, making her look up. She gave her a soft smile. "Hey, the important thing is he's alive."

Cat nodded, swiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "Thanks." Cat returned inside the tent. She offered her husband a weak smile.

He frowned, sitting up some. "Hey, what's wrong, darlin'?" He asked softly as he pulled her down beside him.

She clenched her shut as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Oh, Raph, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

He rubbed her back gently, nuzzling her hair. "It's okay now. We're all safe."

She shook her head as she sat back. "No, it's not okay. I nearly lost you." He frowned as she shifted to sit more comfortably. "Raph, I've been thinking about something." She looked away. "I've been selfish."

"Selfish? Darlin', you are the most unselfish person I know. You work hard all day and everyone benefits from it. Plus, your shop gives a sense of security we never had before. You let us mooch off you and you never even complain."

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I mean I've been selfish in our relationship." He tilted his head to the side still not understanding what she could possibly be talking about. She squeezed his hand. "I've wanted to keep you all to myself, but today I realized that's not fair to you."

Raph was completely confused now. "Darlin', what are you talkin' about?"

She took his beer and took a swig, trying to steady her nerves. She shifted to straddle his lap, careful of his injured leg. She cupped his face, while his arms wrapped around her. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes. "I want to have a kid."

Raph's eyes widened and his pulse raced. He frowned and looked away, uncertainty filling him and keeping the hope at bay. "Cat, if this is because of what happened…"

She turned his face back to hers. "No, not entirely at least. I've been thinking about it for a long time. And yeah, in the beginning I wasn't so thrilled with the idea. But I've grown up since then. We both have." She rolled her eyes. "Call it my biological clock ticking or something," she grinned, "but I want one now."

He allowed a slight smile as he stroked her cheek. "Are you sure? Once Don starts the process there won't be any goin' back."

She nodded. "I want to give you everything you deserve. And you deserve to have children as much as your brothers."

His hands shook as he pulled her to him, crushing her against him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he took several shuddering breaths. His voice broke when he spoke. "Darlin', you leave me speechless sometimes." He blinked trying to clear the mist from his eyes as she leaned back. He gazed into her emerald depths. "You know, I'd give you anything. So, if this is what you want, then it's yours." He lifted her chin sealing the bargain as well as their future with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I guess it really took the moving of heaven and earth to get Cat to change her mind...But woo hoo you go Raphie! Oh, and BTW I have started working on the next one and i think it may be my favorites yet. I'm still working some of the bugs out but once I feel good about the first few chapters I'll post. So watch for _Mirror, Mirror_ \- coming to a fanfic near you! LOL


End file.
